This invention relates to tubular door locks and more particularly to such door locks having an actuator made by pressing of a metal plate to form a plate shaped actuator for reciprocally operating the bolt by rotation of the actuator.
There is a tubular door lock disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,239, wherein a fan-shaped gear 23 is provided with an axial rectangular shaft hole 231 for a rectangular shaft to pass through. The fan-shaped gear 23 is usually made up of two parts, requiring a rather large thickness to fit in and rotate in the holes 51 in two assembling plates 5. Therefore, its manufacture involves inconvenience and complexity resulting in high cost.